


Knocked Over

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Force Blind [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mentions of male lactation, Past Mpreg, antidepressents, i headcanon that troopers dont know anything about babies lmao, mentions of nursing, postpartum depression/anxiety, the misadventures of an officer a trooper and a baby, xeno hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Set one month after the events of Force Blind, but can be read alone!After the nanny droid that watches over Hux and Kylo's child gets knocked over and can't get up, their child goes off on an adventure through the Finalizer, leaving a nervous lieutenant and a confused stormtrooper pilot to find Hux and bring the baby back to his parent and caretaker.





	Knocked Over

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're reading this without having read the first/others, here's some info. Deimos is Hux and Kylo's mildly force sensitive son, ND-95/Andy is the nanny droid that watches over Deimos, and Hux is part alien so that's how Deimos is born and fed.  
> -  
> 'Oblio why didn't Hux just go find Kylo and have him sense Deimos' well my friends panic is a strange thing that erases all rational thought so the idea never occurred to him, and Andy just. didn't mention it since Hux is so intent on doing it himself.  
> Alt. titles: Andy needs Life Alert, Deimos' First Brush with Death (Out of Many More to Come), Where the Fuck is Kylo Ren When You Need Him, Kylo's Lack of Consideration for the Shortness of His Droid Causes So Many Problems  
> funfact Andy is only 4 feet tall (with head not extended)

**Knocked Over**

"Oh my!" A trooper accidentally ran full force into ND-95, knocking over themselves and the droid. ND-95 managed to shield Deimos from the hit, but could not prevent the collision, and Deimos was rolling out of its grip and away, the impact with the floor shocking him too much to think about crying. The trooper grumbled and stood up, stepping on ND-95's arm in the process, rendering it useless. The other, trapped under ND-95's heavy torso, was effectively trapped and crushed. "Wait- help me up." The trooper ignored the droid and went off, intent on getting somewhere.

The droid tried to rock itself back upright, but was unable to. Without legs, only a few small wheels, ND-95 could not do it. Its two nonfunctioning arms did not help at all, and its neck couldn't do much but stretch and bang against the floor. 

"I'm stuck! Oh dear- Deimos! Deimos, are you injured?" Turning its head towards the baby, ND-95 saw that Deimos looked fine. There was no visible bruising, and he wasn't crying; good signs. "Come here, Deimos, let's wait for help!"

Unfortunately, the nine month old had no desire to stay still, and did not yet understand words enough. Although he grasped the concept of some words, 'wait for help' and 'come here' did not yet have meaning. So he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up.

"Deimos?"

ND-95 grew distressed as the infant started to crawl away from it, in the complete opposite direction.

"No! Don't go that way! We need to stay put! Deimos!"

-

The ship was large and exciting, with different lights and a lot of space to crawl around. Deimos grabbed at things and kept going, without any sort of destination in mind. He was hungry though, which made him upset.

After a while, he got scared of being alone, people he passed quickly disappearing after not noticing him at all on the floor, and really was hungry, so he started crying, rolling over onto his back and squirming. That usually got him attention from at least one of his three guardians, usually ND-95. 

Unfortunately for him, those three were not around.

A trooper, just exiting the hanger, heard the noise. Suspicious, she pulled out her blaster and went to investigate. She found the source of the sound from the end of the hallway, in the form of a wriggling something on the ground. It almost blended in, with grey clothes and black hair? Fur? She wasn't even sure _what_ it was, only that it looked alive. 

Confused, she prodded it with her foot, startling as its volume rose even louder. It looked relatively harmless, but she wasn't sure. She tucked away her blaster, and bent down to inspect it. Seeing her, it seemed to calm down, the noise quieting but still loud. It was pinkish in color, almost completely covered otherwise. 

Tentatively, she picked it up with a fistful of the cloth on its back, and was relieved that it didn't do anything but squirm its appendages. It was clearly breathing, so it was definitely alive then. She poked at it, finding it rather squishy, and it whimpered with each jab. 

"What are you? Some kind of alien?" That _had_ to be it! It must have been some kind of alien creature that snuck onboard. It didn't answer her so surely it wasn't sentient, or not sentient enough for speech. Aliens were lower species than humans after all. She wasn't very sure what exactly she was supposed to do with it. Find a superior and tell them? Or would they just get mad for her bothering them with such a disturbing find? Was there some kind of protocol already in place for finding an alien on board? It wasn't self-aware enough to be a stowaway, so there was no use throwing it in a cell for questioning. 

She decided that she could just dispose of it. Tossing an alien pest in an incinerator would surely be what her superiors would tell her to do anyways. No use wasting a blaster bolt on something that could just be burned whole. It was small enough and too weak to struggle.

Perfect. She tucked it under her arm and went off to find the main incinerator.

-

Either his anxiety pills weren't working or he was just that anxious, because Hux had been absolutely worried about Deimos for two days. ND-95 had just said it was an anxiety spell, and would be under control soon enough. He couldn't help it if he had a bad day or even week due to his depression. The medicine was just to make everything manageable, and sometimes it didn't do as good as other days.

So it was perfectly reasonable to go back to check up on his son personally during his break. Otherwise he'd drive himself mad in his office and on the bridge.

On his way back, a few hallways from the elevator, he came across a sight he'd never expected to see. ND-95 lying on the ground, wheels turning. "Andy?"

"General! I cannot get up!"

"How did this happen?"

"Someone ran into me and I was knocked over! They did not help me, and Deimos crawled away!"

" _He what?_ "

"He fell out of my arms, unharmed, and crawled away! I don't know where he went, and it's been over an hour now! I cannot reach where Kylo put the formula so I was coming to you when Deimos got hungry..."

Hux managed to get the heavy droid back up, using all of his own weight to do so. Then ND-95 was back on its wheels, in clear despair. "My arms broke and do not work so I could not stop him! He is lost and hungry, sir!"

Holding down his panic, Hux tried to reassure himself. It wasn't like Deimos could have gotten too far, he was still very small and would get tired easily. He couldn't leave the ship, except the _Finalizer_ was large and he could have gone down any hallway or in any room. It quickly just turned into bad thoughts. He could have gotten hurt, stepped on, trapped somewhere. He wouldn't put it past Deimos to somehow get into an elevator and to another floor, or be trapped inside of something that would leave the ship, being Kylo's son.

"Help me look for him. Which way did he go?"

"Oh, this way!" ND-95 rolled off down the corridor.

-

The trooper was just a hallway away from the main incinerator when suddenly an officer was yelling, "You there, trooper! What are you doing?"

She stood at attention. "Going to the incinerator, sir."

"For what-" He cut himself off, seeing Deimos.

"I found something on board, sir. I was just going to get rid of it." She gestured with her helmet to the thing under her arm. "That's all, sir."

"Do you know who that is?!" She didn't understand why he suddenly looked so mortified.

"Uhh... I thought it was some kind of creature, sir, that snuck onboard. Isn't it?"

"No! This is the General's child! He's a young human, mostly, and- oh, give me him!" She handed Deimos to the officer obediently, with a 'yes, sir.' The officer checked over the infant, and finding him unharmed, looked slightly less mortified. Deimos seemed happy to be checked over by a familiar looking uniform and glove, but was disappointed when he looked up and saw the officer was not the redhead he was expecting.

Sighing, the officer told the trooper. "Don't you know what a baby looks like?"

"No, sir, I'm a pilot."

"I supposed that makes sense. Come with me, we'll go find General Hux and return his son to him. Or to Kylo Ren, whoever we find first. We'll just search for the General, though."

"Yes, sir."

-

The General's office was empty, and the officer lamented the amount of walking they'd done for seemingly nothing. The trooper didn't care much, enjoying the break from simulations or other training. And with the officer nearby, her fellow trooper superiors couldn't order her around, since technically the lieutenant outranked them. Unless it was Captain Phasma, since no officers except for the General ever gave her orders.

The trio went to the bridge next, and finding that Hux wasn't there either, the lieutenant asked one of the Petty officers if they knew where he was, while she just stood next to him.

"O-oh, he went back to his quarters for break, to uh... see _him_. Why-"

"This trooper found him, and then reported to me for help. We're going to find the General."

She didn't know why he was telling an altered version of the story, but said nothing. It was probably for the best that no one knew she had been headed to the incinerator.

"Well, he's been gone for quite a bit, so he's probably looking for him. Maybe if you go down you'll find him near the officer's quarters? If not then Kylo Ren is in the main training room."

"Alright, trooper, let's head back down." She nodded, following.

-

Partway through their walk, the stormtrooper noticed something about the baby that puzzled her. "Sir, permission to ask question?"

Exasperated, the lieutenant stopped walking. "Yes?"

"What uh- what is the General's child doing to you? Is it trying to eat you?" 

"Huh?" He looked down. Deimos seemed to have forgotten he wasn't Hux again and was trying to nurse, whining as he couldn't latch onto anything through layers of uniform. "Hey! I'm not your mother, don't spit on my shirt!" He blocked Deimos' mouth with his hand, and the baby relived his diappointment in realizing again that the uniform did not, in fact, belong to Hux. The lieutenant sighed and lifted him up higher, so that his head was by his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"He's hungry, that's all. The General feeds him occassionally, you should know that people can produce milk. Basic biology."

"I thought it was only females? Like me, technically?"

"The General isn't all human, so he can too. The baby keeps mistakening me for him, and wants to eat, so he's trying to."

"I see. Thank you for explaining, sir." She was learning a lot just for trying to use an incinerator and following someone around.

-

"Now, now, General, I'm sure we'll find him soon!" ND-95 attempted to soothe Hux, who was only getting more and more worried by the minute. "We will find him and feed him and make sure he is alright, and you won't be having an anxiety attack anymore."

"The longer we take the farther he'll go and the more likely he'll get hurt!"

"I know you're very anxious but if you don't calm yourself we won't be able to search properly."

That wasn't at all reassuring. He couldn't calm down. "Just keep looking!"

"Oh- yes, General. Let's try down here..."

-

"Ugh, this is the most exercise I've done since the academy...," the lieutenant groaned, patting Deimos' back as the baby cried loudly. The trooper gave no response, not at all fazed. Endurance was important, even if she was just a TIE pilot. "Stop crying, little guy. We'll find your momma soon."

"Or we could just go find Kylo Ren?"

"No! He'll probably get very angry if he sees us with his child, it's safer to find the General."

She noticed something at the end of the hallway, someone with red hair, with a droid next to them. "Is that the General?" She pointed. The lieutenant's eyes widened.

"Yes, it is! _General Hux!_ " The lieutenant sped up, and she increased her pace to stay close behind. "General, sir!"

Hux stopped, and the duo skidded to a halt in front of him. "What is..." He trailed off seeing Deimos. The lieutenant handed him over. "Deimos! There you are!" He checked over the baby for any injuries, relieved to find none. ND-95 was happy as well, shoving its head near Deimos for further inspection and making soothing noises to him. The duo wisely decided not to mention how Hux looked a bit teary eyed.

"Where did you find him?"

"This trooper found him near the hanger, and then reported to me, the first officer she saw."

"He was just down the hall from the hanger, sir, and I found uh-"

" _Lieutenant Phillips_."

"-Lieutenant Phillips nearby when I was... searching for a superior." Her hesitation and blatant lie went unnoticed, thankfully.

"Oh, were you trying to fly away, Deimos?" ND-95 laughed. "How silly! You don't belong in the hanger!"

Hux knew his fears that Deimos would somehow be able to get off ship were valid and had almost come true. He'd have to tell ND-95 to just comm him instead of going to meet up with him in the future, to ensure it didn't happen.

"Well, thank you for finding him and returning him to me, excellent work."

"Yes, General!"

"Yes, sir."

"Andy, let's go back to my quarters and feed Deimos, and I'll move the box back into your reach and fix your arms."

"Oh, joy! Let's go!" ND-95 started rolling off.

"Alright, get back to your stations, Lieutenant, trooper."

-

Before Phillips could go off, the trooper grabbed his arm. "Unhand me-!"

"Oh no, sir. Captain Phasma is going to be mad that I missed simulation training, you're coming with me to explain what just happened. She knows officers like you never lie to her face."

He looked pale, but went anyways. It would be irresponsible of him to get a stormtrooper in trouble after doing a great job, and the General wouldn't be pleased with him for not avoiding that. 

-

"You're late." Phasma crossed her arms, staring down at her. "Explain."

"Yes, Captain. I was with Lieutenant Phillips."

"Is this true, Lieutenant?"

"Y-yes! She was helping me with an errand for General Hux."

"What errand? I received no message from him that he would be rescheduling my pilots' simulation."

"I found his child by the hanger, Captain, Lieutenant Phillips and I returned him to the General."

"How did you come across the Lieutenant? For something like that you should have reported to me, so I could call the General myself."

She knew she couldn't lie. It had worked with the General, but only because he wasn't focused on her, only on the baby. Phasma had all her focus on her and Phillips. "The child was on the floor, making a lot of noise. I investigated upon leaving the hanger, and I thought he was some sort of alien pest, so I was on my way to the incinerator to dispose of it- him. Lieutenant Phillips stopped me, thankfully, and took the child away from me, and had me help him find General Hux so we could return the child."

"...Please tell me you didn't tell Hux that story."

"No, Captain. Lieutenant Phillips told him that I found the child, reported to the first officer I found, the incinerator was never mentioned."

"Your excuse is acceptable, start your simulation now. Lieutenant, don't brag about this to the other bridge officers."

"N-no, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> After this: Phillips and the trooper (who Phillips nicknames Incinerator mentally) both get promoted, Phasma accidentally lets it slip to Kylo what happened, who immediately tells Hux, who nearly has a heart attack at the thought that Deimos was almost burned alive. Kylo just finds the whole incident hilarious.  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
